World of the Dead
by BLS91090
Summary: -Discontinued- Requested by Quranbayday2, this fanfic is my continuation of 'Highschool of the Dead'. I take the cast and bring them to new ideas and places. This story will feature all the usual stuff such as violence, action, zombies, and romance. Also features my OC dinosaur character, as well as references to other zombie media. Rated M for violence, language and lemons.
1. New Beginnings

Back in 2010, the world was struck by a deadly pandemic that turned countless humans into zombies. These zombie bastards are euphemistically referred to by the main characters as "Them" (奴ら Yatsu-ra), and they cannot be stopped! Sure they could kill some here and there, but they just kept on coming. And since 2010, things have gotten a lot worse in the world, with zombie numbers endlessly increasing. But let's recap first...

Our story follows a group of high school students and the school's nurse, as they deal with the worldwide catastrophic event known as the "Outbreak". It turned out that the main way to kill 'Them' was by smashing their heads.

As our cast tries to survive the zombie apocalypse, they also face the additional threats of societal collapse, in the form of dangerous fellow survivors, and the possible decay of their own moral codes. Starting from the high school, the students had escaped into town where they dealt with a corrupt teacher and his students. In the end, they knew that they couldn't trust anyone. The whole world's gone crazy!

At one point they found a little girl and a dog, taking them on their journey. Later, they were held up at a mall, traveled through a police station, and then eventually made their way to an elementary school. It was supposedly a safe zone. They had left the elementary school, since zombies were getting too powerful and ended up destroying the area.

Unfortunately, in the real world of ours, we experienced the death of _Daisuke Satō_ on March 22, 2017. He was the creator of the series. Rest in peace.

So now, where do we go from here? Well...

* * *

It was now present day Japan. Our cast still look the same, sort of like how _Pokemon_ or _The Simpsons_ does with their characters (by not aging them, that is). The sun was setting, but things in the sky always looked different now. A lot darker and more reddish in color. The streets, cities, and beaches were covered with blood, bodies, and zombie parts. Total madness indeed, like right out of a horror movie.

Our group, consisting of Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Kohta Hirano, Shizuka Marikawa, and Alice Maresato with her dog were currently driving around in a big powerful army tank. They were now basically experts at surviving in this zombie situation, after surviving for so many years now. They had picked up other survivors here and there over the years, but unfortunately, most of them ended up dead somewhere down the line. Thus resulting back to the main regular cast again.

On the news broadcast, they heard about all sorts of areas in the world being inflicted with the zombie outbreak. These included California and the east coast of the United States, Harran (from _Dying Light_ ), Banoi Island (from _Dead Island_ ), among many other parts of the world.

As they continued on down the road in their mighty tank, Kohta was checking up on his current firearm situation. He had a good number of guns/weapons, including AK-47's, AR-15's, RPG Rocket Launchers, Molotov cocktails, Grenades, mines, C4 explosives, a Nail gun, shoguns, pistols, and all kinds of goodies. He really wanted to get Minigun, but couldn't find one yet. "Damn it! I wish I had a Minigun!" Kohta cried.

They continued a bit further, until a scene caught their eye. It was the bus filled with the infamous teacher and the orgy students! Our gang noticed something was pushing against the bus on the other side where they couldn't really see what it was exactly. But they figured it was a horde of zombies pushing at once.

Saeko sighed. "I don't think they deserve our help..."

Takashi on the other hand was worried. "I dunno. I think we should help." Even though he knew that teacher was a bastard.

Takashi's words had always gotten through to the rest of the group. He was often level headed, although the vestiges of a pre-Outbreak morality cause him to suggest actions like this one.

Rei and Saeko didn't like it, but they would follow Takashi anywhere. Saeko unsheathed her sword and looked at the others. "Well?" She asked, "I could use some backup."

Rei was ready with her scoped AR-15. The 4-power tritium optic stayed bright in low light without batteries and offered an accurate field of view for medium distances. "You can count on me."

Kohta, never one to back down from a fight, was right beside Saeko with an authentic Russian AK-47 set to full auto. "Let's rock and roll!"

Saya stayed back with Rei. Her royal family Luger P-08 was a wonderful collector's piece but wouldn't do much against a horde of zombies. Besides, she wasn't into the whole rescuing assholes thing. "I-I'll shoot if I have to, but I'm not saving this bastard."

Shizuka stayed back with Alice and Zeke, her dog. With the group ready and mostly willing, Takashi led the way. He gave Saeko and Kohta a nod.

He gave the order. "Kohta, with me!" Takashi took the left side of the bus. His Benelli M4 semi-auto shotgun would make quick work of the bulk of the zombies attacking the bus. Kohta kept his flanks clear.

Saeko took the right side, her expertise in slicing zombies perfected over the years. Rei took down anyone getting behind her, and Saya called out anyone she might have missed.

With both the grace and ferocity of experienced zombie slayers, the group slaughtered their undead foes. It would seem that the bus and its occupants would be safe after all!

However, nobody noticed the gasoline leaking from the gas tank on the bus. As Saeko sliced one of the zombies in front of the overturned chassis, her blade struck the frame and threw a spark, igniting the gas!

"Just shoot the damn thing!" Saya yelled.

"What do you think I'm doing, dammit?!" Kohta yelled back, firing his AK.

"No!" Saeko realized what she had done. "Flames! The bus is on fire!"

"What?!" Takashi saw the tires burn. "Everyone get back! Now!"

Rei kept the retreat clear by firing on any chasing zombies, carefully avoiding her teammates. "Hurry, guys!"

Saya turned to Shizuka. "Get Alice and Zeke behind the tank!"

"Right!" Shizuka hurried to comply. The fire raging now, the screams of Shido's group grew with the flames.

"Save us!" One yelled.

"It burns!" Another cried out.

A familiar voice pleaded for help. Shido screamed in pain. "My beautiful hair is on fire! Ahhhhhh!"

Just as Takashi and his group rounded the tank, they heard the explosion. Shrapnel from the bus flew a quarter mile in each direction, the ground shook so hard they couldn't stand. It took several minutes for everyone to recover, and even though they covered their ears, the deafness took a while to dissipate.

"My god..." Takashi looked around the corner. He turned back to the group and shook his head.

The group was dejected, but not really. "Fuck those guys anyway, right?" Kohta said what they were all thinking.

Saya frowned. "Those were people, Kohta. Real people!"

"Says the chick who didn't even wanna save them!" Kohta snapped back.

"That's enough." Rei stepped in. "What's done is done. At least we tried."

"Mmm." Saeko nodded her head and looked at Takashi, guilty about what she had accidentally done.

He wasn't happy about how things went, but he knew they had done their best. "These things happen. It's alright. Nobody's at fault here. I'm proud of how well everyone did. We've been in this game long enough to know that it was a gamble, and gambles don't always work out."

Everyone nodded. Their own group was thankfully safe and uninjured, and while they were down a few rounds, their supplies were still in good shape. Everyone got back in the tank to eat, rest, and move on. Years since the Outbreak, this was now the norm.

* * *

The gang continued on, not wanting to look back on the past.

A few hours had past by now. Suddenly, the group heard Alice yell on the tank: "Don't move! Then the dinosaur won't see us!"

The group looked at each in confusion. "Dinosaur?" They all laughed.

"I think someone's been watching too many silly _Jurassic Park_ movies!" Saya cried with laughter.

However, this was no joke! They all hear a big roar. And then... That's when they saw it...

The dinosaur creature! It was pretty big, about 15 feet long and 7 feet tall. It had a metal body and was white colored, with some blue on certain spots. It roared and jumped ontop of a flipped-over water truck, destroying it!

The group was speechless and shocked. They couldn't figure out how this thing was even here, let alone existed in the first place.

"A fucking _dinosaur_?! First Them, now this?! What's next, vampires and werewolves?!" Saya yelled obnoxiously.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Kohta got out his trusty RPG-7, and fired a rocket at the monster! The rocket blasted the thing directly. It roared and flew backwards, destroying a nearby vehicle.

"Hell yeah!" Kohta was satisfied with his assault.

"Good shot!" Takashi praised his friend.

However, the dinosaur got back up again! It roared and jumped super high in the air. It attempted to land ontop of the group's tank!

"OH SHIT!" Takashi yelled. He quickly grabbed a rifle and began firing at the beast, but the bullets did nothing. All the other members of the group got into safety positions and prepared for what would happen next.

Suddenly, just as the dinosaur was about to destroy the tank, it noticed something. It landed on the ground next to the tank, and began sniffing around the back-area. There, the little girl Alice and her dog were trying to cover themselves up. The dinosaur decided not to attack the group, because of these two on-board.

However, by this time the zombies were hearing all the nonsense and they began slowly walking to that area. Soon, this area would be a zombie paradise pretty much forever!

"O-okay, let's get outta here!'' Kohta yelled. The tank began moving forward, crushing zombies along the way. The dinosaur was keeping Alice and the dog safe in the back-area of the large tank. It decided to stay with them. The group wasn't too sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing...

Nevertheless, this part of town soon became nothing but zombies all over the place, with bodies on the floor and blood everywhere to keep them company. Along with a thousand fires burning!

* * *

 **(A/N - It's been just about 8 years since the anime _Highschool of the Dead_ aired in Japan. Time really does fly by. Oh, and just so you guys know, the characters look the same in my story as they did in the anime, despite many years going by. Think of it like 'The Simpsons' or 'Pokemon'.  
**

 **Well, with that being said, things will get more hot and steamy on the next chapter! Also, the origins behind the dinosaur will be revealed in the future as well. Until next time, see you all later!)**


	2. Journey into the World

Takashi, the dinosaur and the gang were now going to the ends of Japan. They all realized that staying in Japan wasn't beneficial anymore. They were running out of ammo, supplies, food, and medical kits. They all knew that heading somewhere else was the best idea for everyone. Looking back on Japan, they all felt sorry for everyone involved in the zombie outbreak. However, there wasn't much more that could be done, since the infected had now taken over most of Japan itself.

It was suggested by Saeko that they headed to the United States.

However, as they exited Tokyo and got closer to the edge of the Pacific Ocean, Takashi stopped the gang's tank briefly. "Guys, I'll be right back." He got up quickly and left the tank. His friends looked at each other and wondered what was up.

"Takashi, you better hurry it up!" Saya yelled out as he left.

"Yea man, we gotta get the hell outta here!" Kohta reminded his friend.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." Takashi brushed them off. He walked over to a nearby garden field, where he found some purple colored herbs. ' _Hm... I wonder if these could help us.'_ He decided to take several of these little things for storage, despite never having seen them before. He figured they could help with wounds, or something like that. After he gathered what he wanted, Takashi headed back to the tank. Behind him...they were several bloody zombies!

"Oh shit, look out!" Saya screamed to her friend.

"Don't worry, I got this." Saeko aimed an RPG-7 at the group, and destroyed all of the zombies with a mighty blast.

"Hell yeah!" Kohta high-fived her. He was about to fire a rocket from the RPG-7 before she did, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Thanks guys!" Takashi ran to the tank, so the gang could now take off.

* * *

Rika Minami was a sniper within the prefectural police, as well as the best friend of Shizuka Marikawa. They were also roommates before the outbreak occurred.

As a police officer in the SAT, Rika has access to a variety of firearms. The weapon she uses professionally was the Heckler & Koch PSG-1, an accurized semi-automatic version of the German G3 military rifle designed for competition, military, and police use. It was 1230mm long and weighs 7.2kg. It fires the 7.62x51mm NATO Cartridge. The Sighting system was the Hensoldt ZF6X42PSG1. Her sidearm was a 9mm SIG Sauer P226 pistol, equipped with a red-dot sight and tactical flashlight.

She had remembered when a nuclear bomb launched by some foreign nation detonated in the atmosphere, and sent out an EMP blast. All the electronics in the area had now been made useless, so for the longest time she couldn't give Shizuka a cell phone call.

Rika continued to defend her position until the JSDF arrived, and she was credit as one of the only reasons any humans survived. Her mission was now complete. Unfortunately though, her partner Tajima was killed at some point by the zombies.

The only thing left for her now was to head into town and find Shizuka. That is where we find her now, trying to relocate her best friend. "Shizuka...I hope you're still out there somewhere, surviving." Rika told herself as she drove in the dark streets.

* * *

After reaching a dock, our gang realized they had to go from using a tank to a boat instead. They moved everyone to the boat, and grabbed all supplies and whatnot that they had with them.

"Alright everyone, are we ready to sail?" Takashi asked the group.

"Yeah I think so." Saeko said.

"We should be good to go" Kohta stated.

"OH NO...wait guys!" Shizuka screamed.

"What is it?" Takashi asked her.

"My best friend, Rika! I have to find her and bring her with us!" Shizuka couldn't believe she had almost forgotten.

Kohta shook his head. "NOW you remember and tell us that?!"

The dinosaur heard the commotion, and had a solution. It pointed to a crystal on it's chest.

"What is the dinosaur trying to tell us?" Saya wondered.

"Well...hmm..." Shizuka was super curious, so she pressed the crystal with her finger. After that, a beam of light came down from the sky!

"WHAT THE!" Kohta ducked and covered.

However, all it was was just a teleporter system that the dinosaur had installed inside of it. It had sensed the person Shizuka wanted to be with them, and the teleporter managed to transport Rika to their spot!

Rika was confused as hell. "Where am I? What happened?" She was sitting on the ground near the group.

"RIKA!" Shizuka screamed and shared millions of kisses and hugs with her roommate/best friend. Kohta drooled at the sight of this.

Despite enjoying the love from her best friend, Rika was still confused. But she wanted to ask questions later, since a horde of zombies were closing-in on the group of heroes.

The dinosaur had enough of this shit, and killed all of the zombies in no time.

"...Well, that's it. Are we finally ready?" Saya was getting impatient.

"Oh, what about the dinosaur?" Kohta wondered. All of the humans and the dog could fit on the boat along with their stuff, but the dinosaur was too big and couldn't fit in with everything else.

"M-maybe we should leave it behind?" Shizuka made a dumb suggestion. Everyone just stared at her.

As soon as she said this, the dinosaur jumped high in the air. It then landed in the water, being a very capable swimmer that it is.

"Oh... Well, that's settled then. We're ready to go!" Takashi declared as he cut the rope holding their boat back from sailing.

* * *

As they sailed off and waved goodbye to their precious tank, the sun was setting in the sky. It was a beautiful sight, for such a deadly world that surrounded them.

During the trip to the United States, the dinosaur tried to explain to them where it came from. It drew pictures while swimming in the water to explain its origin story. Basically, it was created in a lab by a mad scientist. The scientist was killed by zombies, and the dinosaur escaped the lab and found that it had superhuman strength. It managed to survive because of that.

Takashi and Rei also remembered the black guy asshole that tried to kill them and rape Rei. He was since eaten by zombies and became one of Them, forever walking in the dead streets of Japan.

''He got what he deserved, that's for sure.'' Takashi spoke the truth.

Rei nodded quietly, not wanting to think or talk about that asshole ever again.

(Later on)

A long while past. The group noticed an island off the coast of Papua New Guinea. Not only that, but they also realized that they were boating in the wrong direction! They were heading south in the ocean, instead of going to the east. Going east would have them going in general to the west coast of the USA, or at least pretty close.

"GODDAMNIT!" Kohta yelled at the map that he was holding. It had been wrong all along.

Looks like the journey to the United States will be literally a nightmare. Not only that, but the island they found was Banoi, also known as 'Dead Island'!


	3. Banoi Island

**A/N - Hey guys, I'm back once again. Just to let you all know, I updated the previous chapters; it was brought to my attention by a reviewer that I had missed the "G" sometimes in RPG-7. So I edited that stuff, and as well some other things, too. You guys can check out those chapters again if you want, before reading this new chapter.  
**

 **This chapter features a lemon, as well as more zombie action and good laughs!**

 **I've been re-watching the anime series again, so I can get more inspiration for my story. It has really helped me out with this chapter, that's for sure.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Um... Guys?" Kohta asked everyone with a confused tone.

"What is it, you fat otaku?!" Saya smacked his face.

"Hey!" Kohta rubbed his cheek.

"No seriously, what is it?" Takashi wanted to know. He was curious.

Kohta pointed straight ahead of them.

Banoi Island, just off the coast of Papua New Guinea, is a wild and untamed paradise, virtually untouched by modern civilization. From the lush rain forests to the mountain highlands to the white sandy beaches, Banoi is considered the pearl in the necklace of the Oceania Archipelago. It is the location of the popular Royal Palms Resort as well as many other hotels and settlements. Banoi's lush tropical beauty offers many natural wonders, from verdant rain forests to mountain highlands to virginal white sand beaches. It's a sportsman's paradise with world-class rock climbing, fishing, hunting, sailing and kayaking.

For many, it was Heaven on Earth — a place of peace and pristine beauty where travelers could leave the worries and cares of the world behind. Or at least, that was until an outbreak in 2011! Ever since that year of the chaos and carnage, the island was "cleaned" and abandoned.

"I KNEW IT! We've been going the wrong fuckin' way this whole fuckin' time!" Kohta cursed himself and started firing random bullets in the air.

"CALM DOWN!" Rei, Saeko and Saya yelled in unison as they all beat him to the ground at once.

Takashi sighed deeply and then looked ahead of them. "An island, huh? Interesting..."

(Later on)

After getting off the boat and finding a safe spot to put it, they all realized this place had been infected with the zombie virus as well, upon seeing blood and the bodies all over the place.

Saya pushed up her glasses and commented on the place. "Wow! This looked like it was an amazing place for a vacation."

"Yeah... until the outbreak." Kohta finished her sentence.

"It's certainly a beautiful place. Even with the bodies everywhere." Saeko chimed in.

The whole gang explored the island, which took several hours of walking. They did manage to eventually find a truck that Rika drove them around in. The dinosaur followed on foot. As they explored, they came across the different areas of Banoi, including the Royal Palms Resort (mainly destroyed by now), the Lifeguard Tower, a Lighthouse, Gas stations, the Bungalows, the Old Marina Workshop, the city, and the Jungles of the island as well.

The gang managed to gain all kinds of things as a result of their travels. They got more medical kits, supplies, ammo, weapons, food, water, and also extra gas tanks. They also found all kinds of crap that could be used for many things, such as rope, batteries, lighters, alcohol, rags, tape, etc.

They weren't expecting to find any alive people, or even zombies, since this place was "virus-cleaned" a few years back. The dinosaur was the one who found a flyer that told what had happened, and he gave it to his friends so they knew what was going on. They didn't know why Japan hadn't had the same treatment, though. They also weren't sure if the United States was getting it either.

Takashi had a theory on it all. "Maybe it's a different virus?"

"A different one? You're insane. "Them" is "Them". Nothing more and nothing less!" Rei told him.

"Well I'm not so sure..." Saeko thought about it more. She had to agree with Takashi.

"Damn it, you always side with him!" Rei stepped infront of Saeko.

"And, what is your point?" Saeko stared at Rei. She wasn't in the mood for a cat fight.

"Ladies, come on. This is getting ridiculous." Takashi had to be the voice of reason, of course.

* * *

That night, the gang set up their base-camp near the Diamond Bungalows. They had their boat and supplies nearby, just in case if anything was needed. It was nice and convenient because the beach was near the bungalows.

Zeke and Alice were asleep soundly in a bed. They snuggled in the comfy bed, along with some stuff animals.

Kohta was checking out his current weapon line-up in another room. "Alright, this baby's ready to go." He sat down a AK-47 after reloading it. He reloaded some weapons and modded a few as well. In all, he had about 6 main guns he could use. But there was also of course all of his sidearms and secondary weapons, for emergency situations.

Saeko was making food in the kitchen while wearing a sexy apron. She hummed to herself, cooking like a pro.

The dinosaur was guarding outside the bungalows, near a bonfire and the gang's supply stash.

(Rika's room)

Shizuka and her girlfriend Rika were making-out in their underwear in a comfy bed. They had candles lit and soft music playing on a radio.

"Oh how I've really missed you!" Shizuka giggled and kissed her hot girl more.

"Me too, my love. It's been a long time, for sure." Rika smirked and kissed her back, pressing their large breasts together in a nice mash.

(Takashi's room)

Takashi and Rei were having some nice alone time together in another room. They were kissing while Takashi only had on boxers, and Rei was in her green bra and panties.

"Oh Rei..." Takashi fondled his girlfriend's large tits as they kissed more.

"Oh Takashi...take me, please. I'm hot and bothered." Rei blushed and kissed his lips deeply. They have had sex before this time, but it has indeed been awhile since they had a good chance like this one.

Takashi nodded and kissed her harder, as he undressed them completely. With Rei's entrance exposed, she began leaning back as she allowed Takashi to set himself up to fuck her on the bed.

"Here we go, Rei." Takashi said as he finally inserted himself into Rei, causing her to cum immediately.

"H-How embarrassing..." Rei mumbled.

"It just means... that you feel really g-good." He groaned in pleasure as Rei's pussy was tight around him. ''Now let's make you feel even better." Takashi said as he slowly started pumping himself into the hot girl.

(Outside)

Saya walked past their room. She heard the moans inside, and got mad. Her glasses fogged up. "DAMN YOU TWO!" She yelled outside the room.

(Back inside)

Takashi's thrusting had hit his mark and Rei was feeling it more than she ever imagined. Although at first Takashi used slow calm thrusts, but then things only ramped up from there. At the moment Rei's legs were wrapped around Takashi who pummeled her snatch with fierce strikes. "Gah...it's so good...oh shit...!"

"AH! Yeeeesss! More, more! Keep going Takashi! AHHHHHHH!~" Rei moaned loudly and blushed.

"Alright Rei. I'm about to cum!" Takashi said as his thrusting continued. He squeezed down on her huge breasts as he fucked her more harder.

"Takashi, I'm coming too!" Rei was stammering from the ministrations. Rei came first as her juices flooded around Takashi's member and Takashi soon slammed his own load into her.

"...T-That was incredible, R-Rei..." Takashi shivered as he had Rei on the bed spread eagle, with cum leaking from her pussy.

As the two were about to begin a second round, crazy commotion could be heard outside.

(Outside the bungalows)

The dinosaur began to kill zombies! It turned out that some zombies were still on the island, so the clean-up people had apparently missed a few. He killed zombies, along with Saeko who helped using her sword. Also, Kohta and Saya were shooting zombies from a window of the bungalow.

They noticed that these zombies were similar to the ones back home in Japan, but did seem a bit different too. They are called "Walkers", and they're quite slow but strong.

"So much for the clean-up crew that we heard about!" Saya fired away with a AK-47.

"Yeah! Take that, you undead fuckers!" Kohta grinned with a cool-ass smile, as he continuing firing from a AR-15. He had just finished putting earplugs in Alice's ears so she could sleep through the noise. The dog didn't mind it, and kept her safe in their room, as Saya and Kohta fired away! Shizuka and Rika, on the other hand, didn't pay attention to the noise and commotion.

"Where's Takashi and Rei!" Saeko yelled as she bashed a zombie's head.

"Fuck 'em!" Saya yelled back as she fired even more. That sounds like a nice orgy... I mean, uh... Yeah, what she said.


	4. Hot Breakfast, and Leaving the Island

The next morning after the commotion last night ended, Takashi awoke and yawned next to Rei. He kissed Rei's lips who was still sleeping next to him on the comfy bed. Alice and Zeke were still asleep as well, but everyone else including the dinosaur were already awake and getting ready.

He went downstairs to see Saeko making breakfast in the kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron. Takashi smirked and got a fun idea. He began sneaking up on Saeko without her hearing a thing. ' _Ooh, this is gonna be awesome.'_ He had a morning boner, and wanted to have Saeko for breakfast that morning. True, he could have had his way with Rei in bed upstairs, but he had her last night. Now, it's Saeko's turn.

He suddenly got behind Saeko and inserted his hard, long dick inside Saeko's amazing pussy. "Morning, Saeko. Let's make love before we eat." He said in a seductive tone, plowing her pussy while playing with her huge soft breasts from behind. He also nibbled on her ears to make her feel even better.

"My god, Takashi! It feels so good...Ah, ah... AH!" Saeko gasped and moaned in delight, and also surprise. "Why didn't we do this...e-earlier?! It's been too long! AH!" She moaned more, trying to continue making the food while being banged. It was a tough job, but she could handle it. Sort of.

"Come on, let's hear you moan more!" Takashi went into morning overdrive and plowed Saeko from behind harder and faster. "You're so tight, and warm inside..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ah...AHH ...Takashi...AHHHHH! Oh god, ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Saeko shivered and almost collapsed at the pleasure.

After a few minutes of intense banging, Takashi couldn't take it anymore and his cum exploded inside Saeko's pussy. "GAAHHHH!" He gasped and came strongly.

Saeko orgasmed as well, breathing heavily and barely finished making eggs. "Here is...our food, it's ready!" She gasped and moaned. "Takashi, you're really something else." She couldn't help but laugh at Takashi sneak sex attack. If it wasn't for that, breakfast would have been a lot easier to make. The two of them then shared passionate morning kisses, before it was time for everyone to eat.

The whole time, the dinosaur had secretly watched them from a safe distance. It just stared at them, not knowing what was going on, like a young toddler who didn't know the idea of sex.

(A bit later)

Everyone later joined Takashi and Saeko for breakfast in the kitchen. Zeke and the dino were on the floor eating steak. Everyone else was eating eggs, pancakes, waffles, blueberries, toast, bacon, and all that good morning breakfast meal stuff you gotta have to start a good day.

Within 45 minutes, the dishes were being cleaned as everyone finished their food. "Alright, so what is our plan for today?" Kohta asked the group.

"Well, even though this place is a paradise...sort of, we can't say here. We gotta keep moving." Takashi explained. The group nodded in agreement.

Even though this place didn't have too many zombies compared to other places they've seen, this still isn't a place to stay on for a long time. They had to keep moving to try and find a better place for survival. It was never too late, nor a bad idea, to pick everything up and move to a different spot in a survival situation. Since you never know what could be out there, and it could be better than the current situation.

* * *

Within a few hours, everyone had their stuff packed and were ready to leave Banoi Island. "Well Banoi, it's been real." Takashi threw a backpack in the group's boat.

"But it hasn't been real _fun_." Saya added in, as a joke. She wasn't the best at jokes, that's for sure.

All things they wanted to take were now loaded on the boat. With everyone ready and everything loaded, they were about to take off without delay. "Here goes nothing!" Takashi was about to sail off. However...

A large zombie could be seen running in the distance! It was the largest zombie the gang had ever witnessed, maybe around 7 feet tall. It wore a straight-jacket, and had glowing red eyes. It would ram into anything in it's path. Once it saw the group on the boat, it suddenly started running at full speed right at them!

"What the hell?!" Shizuka screamed and held onto Rika in fright. "Where did that come from?!"

Takashi had his serious look on, and grabbed a powerful rifle. "Let's take this damn thing down!"

"Yeah, I'm with ya there!" Kohta picked up another rifle as well. "Take this, asshole!" Kohta fired many rounds at the ramming beast.

However, the beast didn't seemed too hurt, and it continued going at full speed. Rams are tough, strong, and ferocious indeed.

"Damn it! We need an RPG-7, or something!" Saya yelled.

Kohta found it and was about to fire at the Ram. "Right behind ya, sister! I got this shit." Kohta fired a mighty rocket at the ramming beast.

The rocket exploded on impact, sending the Ram into the group's fireplace they were using earlier.

"Damn! That's what I talking about: rocket and fire damage for the win!" Rei seemed excited.

However, the Ram still wasn't done and out yet! It got up on it's feet, and charged at the group on the boat. The boat was taking a while to completely sail off, due to its weight. Thanks to that unfortunate set-back, the Ram was now close to where they were.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Kohta just about had enough. However, just as he was about to fire another RPG rocket, the thing was out! "I got zero ammo, man! Zero, AMMO!" He yelled in frustration with unintentional rhyming.

Rika was trying to get Shizuka off of her so that she could grab a gun too, but she was smart and knew not to waste her ammo on a beast that wouldn't take any damage from it. "The thing might be the end of our ropes, unless we can think of a plan!" She didn't want to think of losing, after coming so far.

Just as the Ram was about to run in the water, which surprised the group since zombies usually don't like water, the dinosaur decided to step in. It jumped off from the back of the boat and tackled into the Ram. The two began battling in a fierce fight, as the dinosaur lured the Ram out of the low water and back onto the shore.

"Holy shit!" Takashi, Kohta, Saya, and Rei all yelled at once.

As the dinosaur battled with the mighty Ram, the noise and commotion created from this scene brought even more Walker zombies to that general area. The dinosaur now had to handle everything at once, as it showed off more of it's amazing and mysterious powers. It could kick a zombie thousands of yards away, or even stomp the ground to create a earthquake to shake up it's opponents. The whole time as it fought the zombies, the group continued sailing off without it, not having any other choice at this point. They knew this was for the best, since they couldn't defeat the Ram on their own. Plus with the other zombies piling up, too much ammo would be needed for a scene that was pointless since that ammo was needed for the rest of their adventures.

They sailed off in safely, waving at the dinosaur for everything it did for them. "Good luck! Hope we see you again!" Takashi, Rei, Kohta, Saya, Rika, Saeko, Shizuka, and Alice all yelled at it from the boat distance, while Zeke also barked the same words. Alice felt like crying, but Kohta cheered her up.

As the group sailed off for the United States, they all wondered if the dinosaur would survive and if they'll ever see him again.


End file.
